PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (CANCER EPIDEMIOLOGY AND PREVENTION) The Cancer Epidemiology and Prevention (CEP) Program is a group of interdisciplinary population health and medical scientists that conduct research to elucidate environmental, lifestyle and genetic causes of cancer, and develop and test strategies and interventions to prevent and reduce the risk of cancer. CEP program members also focus on developing statistical and mathematical approaches to advance cancer research. The program is comprised of 29 members from 17 different departments and three schools with total annual direct research support of $5.8 million - of which $4.7 million (81%) is from the NCI. Members are highly productive, with 533 publications during the project period, of which 17.4% are intra-programmatic and 35.3% are inter- programmatic. Investigators are involved in intra- and inter-programmatic interactions and actively collaborate with researchers in the other University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center programs. The CEP program has three main specific aims: 1) Elucidate risk and protective factors for common and high-mortality cancers, with a focus on lifestyle, environmental and molecular exposures; 2) Discover and implement primary, secondary and tertiary prevention strategies incorporating environmental and personal exposures and state-of- the-art genomic, proteomic, metabolomic, and imaging biotechnologies; and 3) Develop and operationalize novel biostatistical and analytic methods for big data and personalized prevention and screening.